Heartbreaker
by metalmiked48
Summary: How could she do this to me man? After all we've been through, after all the times I've saved her ass... What does she see in him! It makes me wanna just-- oh god--*BLACGH*--oh man... i gotta go home...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is only the second fanfiction I've ever done, and I'm hoping it goes better than the last one. If you don't happen to be one of the 35 or so people that read it, it was a four-pager of Neji and Sasuke being douchebags to each other (where'd that idea go wrong?) and the chance of people reading it was slim to start out with considering it was a oneshot with those two that wasn't yaoi (as if there wasn't enough of that out there). Anyway this is a fanfic about Naruto's binge after Sakura acts as we'd expect her to. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: All parts of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and not me. **

Heartbreaker

Ch 1: Why'd she do it man?

"*hic* oh Jesus… *retch*… AGH! Fuck!" Onlookers cringed at the sight that greeted them in the village spot of expected merriment. Uzumaki Naruto, brilliant shinobi, last of a great clan, loyal friend, and savior of the entire village was brought to his knees, quite literally. Oh, how the mighty had fallen. Said mighty shinobi gave the concerned bartender a few extra bucks on account of the new mess he'd made. His eyes shifted between his half filled beer mug and his recently emptied shot glass. The bartender was an older, slightly large man in a formal vest, washing a mug with a rag as bartenders do while helping blues-ridden young men with their problems.

"What's got you down, son?" the bartender asked the visibly _wrecked_ genius. The distraught mass of booze and chakra responded with a mix between a mutter, a shout, a hiccup, a retch, a burp, and an outright expression of despair. _'Well, he has had a lot,'_ thought the elder of the two, and decided to give him a second chance. "How's about you chase that purge you had earlier, gather your thoughts, and take another stab at that one?"

"…mgthphlirghthbfgtmgtferderndkr…"

'_At least he's getting closer…'_

"…Yu wouldn believe me…"

The bartender chuckled at this display of the ninja's naivete, "I've heard a lot of fucked up shit son, trust me. Come on; out with it."

"Heh…" Naruto chuckled bitterly. "I wouldn't wanna trubble ya widdit…" he said just as bitterly as he noticed a Led Zeppelin song he liked in the background. _'Wha line comes next again…?'_

"It's the way you call me another guy's name when I try to make love to you!" _'GAH! FUCK!!!'_ He said as he tried desperately to stop the flashback of a few hours ago from overtaking him. |_Flashback| "Oh, Oh! Ohh, OH SASUKE!!" |End Flashback|_

'_Ah shit,' _thought the suddenly weary bartender. He saw the youngun's response to the certain line of the song and suddenly a wave of realization washed over him and he felt sorry for the kid. The dried trails of tears were now flowing with sadness once again and one of the eyes that said tears were now flowing was actually twitching from the tension of all the negative emotions stuffed into such a small space. "I'm sorry sonny."

"Fill it." Naruto squeezed out, though which glass he meant was unclear. The bartender, taking the most likely of the two, filled the shot glass with the dirt-cheap rotgut bourbon that was most-likely the best the sad ninja could afford, at least at the almost physically impossible rate at which he was going through it. He downed it. "More."

"Look kid you can't—"

"Did I fuckin' stutter?" The bartender stopped in his tracks, genuinely shocked at the previously sedate adolescent's newfound rage.

He also stopped because the customer looked up with bloodshot, anger filled, _'Wait what the fuck? Why are his pupils slits?' _Scared shitless at this display, the bartender filled Naruto's glass, racking Naruto's tab to a new ridiculous high. He downed it. He also didn't notice a weird eye-guy coming to sit down next to him. He looked a little too distinguished to be in a dump like this, but hell, he was always pleased to be in the company of high-clansmen.

"Jesus Christ, Naruto…" Mr. clan robes looked genuinely concerned for the kid; the bartender was surprised. Most of the higher shinobi clans viewed the nine-tails kid as scum, at least last time he'd checked. Then again that was a while ago.

"What?"

"You're a fucking mess. You need to go home man. It's 3 AM and judging from the vomit on both sides of you, I'd say you've been at this for a while."

"Why'd she do it man?"

Neji was caught off guard. "What happened?" He asked as the barkeep sighed and got Neji a hastily requested beer.

"She still loves him man… After every fuckin thing, she still loves him… I mean fuck! He hasn't even talked to her since we were fuckin twelve and she even told me I didn't have to try and bring him back a second time but she still wants his fuckin dick!"

"Didn't he talk to her when you brought him back the first time?" Neji said, desperately trying to poke some sort of hole in his drunken logic.

"Unless you count 'Hn,' 'You're Annoying,' or 'Shut the fuck up,' no."

'_Wow…'_ "Anyway, how are you so sure of this now?" the sober young man asked, trying to strengthen the denial approach before going for the "wallow with him for a bit" path.

"You really wanna know?"

"Yea…" he responded quickly, not knowing whether or not he really wanted to know.

"I was fuckinner n she called his name when she came…" A horrible silence filled the space between the three of them. "Fill it." He downed it.

"I'll have one too."

A couple of drinks later, Neji was buzzed, and Naruto was two or three times past what kills most rock stars. The night was swiftly drawing to a close and they (well, pretty much Neji) decided it was time to turn in. When the bill came up, Neji, after getting over the shock of just how much it was, told the bartender to talk to the Hokage, considering this was practically her grandson. Tsunade wouldn't be too happy, but there were more pressing issues at hand.

When Naruto tried to stand, it wasn't pretty. "Careful with him now, he's had quite a bit," the barkeep cautioned.

"Jesus just how much have you had, Naruto?" the Hyuuga interrogated as he degraded himself to the task of bringing home a drunk.

"…t-*hic*t-ten…"

"Shots?" Neji found this somewhat peculiar. What were they drinking that cost so much for thirteen shots and how had Naruto puked so much before he'd even arrived? The bartender, secretly amused, felt it was time to reveal his knowledge.

"No, fifths."

"What!?!" Neji's eyes widened as he tried to fathom what shape Naruto's liver must be in at the moment.

"I'm fine tho…o…Oh God…*retch* Agh Fuck!!"

'_Good god Naruto' _ "You know most people would be dead by now."

"*hic* yea…"

"C'mon. You can stay at my place until you work this out with her. Which, by the way, I would suggest you try to do as soon as you can think a clear thought."

"Right. Howaya gunna explain this to th missuz?"

"Tenten won't care. If anything she'll be more concerned for you than I am right now."

"Aww. I feel so lovd…" Naruto unpromptedly replied with the best version of sarcasm his inebriation would allow.

**AN: Decent attempt at a first chapter, I'd say. I'd intended this to be a one-shot with the possibility of continuation but I've done myself in for multiple chapters by being lazy right now so whatever. Please read and review. Any criticism is helpful, and if I ever utterly fail in making something funny, let me know. I intend this to be a humorous fic with other things like romance integrated so if I ever don't make something funny let me know. Thanks and please check back for an update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is a go at chapter 2. I stopped sorta quick last chapter (mainly because it was almost 2 am) so I'll try to make some sort of logical conclusion to this one. I'm pretty sure this is gonna be a pretty long story over all, but I'm still working out the timeline in my head along with all the other story consistency stuff you have to take into account when writing fanfiction. I'll try to keep the Led Zeppelin references to a minimum but then again the story's name comes from them so idk (God I love that band...). Anyway, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Led Zeppelin and I wouldn't know what the hell to do with them if I did.**

Heartbreaker

Chapter 2: Can I crash here?

_'Konoha really is beautiful at night,'_ Neji thought, trying to take his mind off of the slobbering pile of depreesed shinobi hanging from his shoulder. He sighed, as his efforts were proven futile. His mind kept wandering to what could've brought this state upon the hyperactive, lovable chihuahua that his friend usually is. Naruto's drunken description, graphic as it was, was incredibly vague. He didn't share whether he thought she still loved Sasuke or it was just a physical thing in which case their relationship still had a chance. If she was remorseful over her pleasure-ridden confession, that would be a clear sign that she still wanted to make it work somehow. How the hell could he know though?

_'Oh, no shit...'_ he mentally admitted when he recalled his kekkei genkai's clear solution to the current predicament. When the tought crossed his mind of Naruto noticing his jutsu and being alarmed, he looked at the sobbing mass draped over his shoulder and realized that nothing short of Tsunade's revealed tits would snap this one back to attention. Shaking off this thought, he activated his technique and searched for Naruto and Sakura's place. Inside he found, as expected at this time of... morning..., Sakura was asleep with a clearly evident sorrow-ridden scowl still present on her sleeping face. There were balled up tissues all around her. _'That's a good sign.'_ He found Ino sleeping fully clothed on the couch, inferredly that in case Naruto stumbled home he wouldn't be greeted with a full on free show from his ex with whom he had remained friends.

Neji found himself entertained at this comparison of the sexes' response to drama in their own relationships. Ino probably ambled over at around 10 to see if Sakura wanted to have a girl's night out, only to find her friend wadded up in a ball of her own misery desperately needing a trusted shoulder to cry on. Neji had wandered into a random bar on a shitty side of town to get shitfaced for cheap where he found Naruto with about a quarter of the brain cells he'd had a few hours before. Now he was saving his friend from the inevitable descent to the gutter of that particular city block that was linked inexplicably to the dreaded last call.

Hopefully Ino had taken a more progressive approach with Sakura than the distraught woman would've with her own problems. Ino had always been a very down-to-Earth woman and Neji respected that though he didn't particularly enjoy it and normally kept his distance. She and Naruto had actually dated for a fairly long time while Sakura was still outwardly chasing after Sasuke before Naruto finally filled his promise and brought him back once, much to the joy of Sakura and obvious mixed feelings of Naruto. Sakura had been as oblivious as Naruto was known to have been and seemed geniunely confused as to why Naruto wasn't overjoyed that his brother and the other part of their love triangle had come home. While this was going on, Naruto, in a desperate attempt to get over his longtime love, had noticed the more frequent interest of the only other loud blond under 40 in the village. They dated for a good couple of months and they were pretty inseparable for a while there, but eventually, by the next time Neji had checked, their relationship was over and Naruto was chasing after Sakura again, the only difference being that Sakura noticed him that time. Anyway, Ino seemed to get over it rather quickly, so he hoped she would be able to get the woman of team 7 over this slip.

All this thought got Neji through the run home coupled with the dread of Naruto possibly vomiting on him and some innocent bystanders down below. He got to the front door and knocked on it, hoping his wife would be up by now so he wouldn't have to shuffle around to get his keys.

Tenten was having a peaceful sunday morning before the door was knocked on. She normally got up this early, even on the weekends, and she really didn't mind that her husband had a habit of going out to meet up with people and get drunk late at night. When the thought crossed her mind, it occurred to her that she really should and he mind end up hurting himself in the long run, but she always concluded that she trusted him and his judgement enough not to go to far and the only people that he ever brought home were the occassional buddy that overdid it which Tenten didn't mind either. Then she heard the rap on the door and, guessed it was because Neji had his hands full with something. She did not know how right she was. The first thing she saw was the bright yellow head of hair followed by huge, puffy, borribly bloodshot eyes looking up at her asking what the hell was left for him in this world.

"Jesus Christ Naruto!!" she said desperately, trying to pull herself out of her own induced stupor as well as his. "What happenned to him?!"

"I'll give you the details in a bit but let's just say Sakura hasn't completely forgotten about Sasuke." At this, Tenten feared the worst. Did she run away to find him? Did she try to murder Naruto? Did she break up with him because she still loved him? "Actually its nothing all that horrible." Neji reassured, noticing the horrified look on his wife's face.

"Howw c'n ya say tha man!?" Naruto shouted with his first words at entering Neji's household. Naruto had been right in front of Tenten as he sqeezed out that question, and, as a result, Tenten got a face-full of alcohol vapor and a resulting contact high that could make a Hippo swear off of whatever it was.

"AAH!! Good God!! buhh...uhg...how much has he had?!"

"*hic*t-ten..."

"Shots?!"

_'Can't believe that one worked again...'_ "No, fifths..."

Tenten's eyes widened. Her brain tried to process this, but couldn't. Trying for any comparison, she did some math. "Naruto, you realize your blood is probably roughly twenty-proof right now?"

"Uhh... yeahhh..." Tenten sweat-dropped at the fact that he assurredly had no idea of this fact yet he assumes he did. "Why'd she do it?" To this Tenten merely raised an eyebrow and looked to Neji for some sort of clarification. Neji sighed and picked him up again to take him to the guest bedroom. "*sob*When've I been anythin but good to 'er?*sob sob*Whassee got that I don't got*sob*"

"Come on." Neji finished by dropping him onto the guest bed where sleep overtook his friend rather quickly and now there were snores integrated with the sobs. "Alright, I got a very limited version of the story myself but I'll tell you what I know. I don't really know how to say it besides the rather vulgar way he did."

Tenten, always one for practicality, insisted, "then just go with that."

"Well, I believe his quote was 'I was fuckinner n she called his name when she came'."

Tenten blinked. _'That makes sense'_ "Well, I see he took that well."

"I understand where he's coming from."

"What? That isn't that bad."

"Yeah it is."

"Whatever. I recommend you get some sleep. I gather from your current appearrance Naruto wasn't the only one drinking. Wake up soon, because you're staying in with me tonight..." she finished with somewhat of a mischevious gleam in her eyes.

"Lookin' forward to it." He returned with as much enthusiasm. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. 'Night"

"'Night"

**AN: And there's chapter 2. Thus marks my first multi-chapter deal ever. Hooray. Anyway, I'm submitting this then going to bed. Please Review! It made me so happy to see 4 people actually giving a shit about this story and I'd love to see more! Check back for new chaps soon and goodnight**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok, here's an attempt to write chapter 3. First, my rebuttal to a review in which I got criticized for having the characters OOC (which I'll concede to a point) and for apparently writing another unoriginal story in this category of "Sakura is a slut" that this story is in fact not in (??). Anyway, if you don't want to hear my bitching just skip down to the asterisks now.**

**Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain: First off, I want to say thank you for reviewing my story and giving me important feedback in this early stage of writing that I'm going through. Secondly I want to say that writing this story is recreation on my part, and if you think I should give a crap that you immediately marginalize this as brain waste with thousands of others like it, you are sorely mistaken; that is not to say I don't both heed and greatly appreciate constructive criticism, but if you're going to be a dick to a random guy on the internet over the quality of anime fanfiction, I'm going to be a dick and call you out on it. As far as your designation of lack of originality on the part of the plot, I have yet to have Sakura speak in this yet you automatically assume that I'm going to have her leave Naruto to go open her legs to Sasuke. I've so far written 2 chs less than 1500 words each, so before you assume this to be a pile of shit, wait and see how I actually handle them when I give them stuff to say. As far as Naruto and other characters (which only means Neji and Tenten at this point) being out of character, I don't think they are, and considering the fact this is only my second story ever cut me some fucking slack. Thank you and have a wonderful day.**

*******Whew... wow...I didn't mean to babble on that for so long but that really pissed me off. Now that my mind is completely scrambled with rage, I'm going to try and write this. Enjoy**

Heartbreaker

Chapter 3: About Last Night

_'Ugh... What the fuck...?'_ Naruto's eyes opened and took in the waaay too bright world around him. _'Ok, this definitely isn't my apartment.'_ He suddenly shuddered as it felt like Kyuubi had found himself a chalkboard and was grinding all of his claws against it simultaneously. He eventually recognized the regal setting he was now in and determined he was in the Hyuga compound. _'That's odd. I don't remember running into Neji last night...last night...'_ His thoughts flashed over all the Hyugas he knew and got a horrible idea. _'Oh God... I... I DIDN'T...!'_ He prayed to any divinity that would listen that he didn't go off and betray Sakura five times worse than she did him. He shakily engaged his motor skills and got up off the bed.

Naruto walked into the living room of Neji's part of the compound and saw him there watching TV looking relaxed. "Dude... What happened?"

"Oh hey. You were three bottles past dead last night so I brought you here," he said, completely unaware of the joy and relief that this would bring to the hungover ninja.

Naruto fell to his knees and started thanking everything for having not done what he was afraid of, tears brimming at his bloodshot eyes. Neji was amused and asked what that was all about. "Oh man I was so afraid that I'd went and hooked up with Hinata when I woke up here whew..." Suddenly he became aware of the massive wave of killer intent that had surfaced as soon as he mentioned that getting with Hinata was something he could that easily do when he was that fucked up. "Um no no no! That's not what I meant at all!! uhh shit! You know what I mean! You do dumb shit when you're drunk!"

"So doing that with Hinata would be your idea of dumb, drunken antics?"

"No! No wait Neji please! You know what I'm trying to say!"

"Yeah, whatever..." Neji's mind moved to more important concrete things that he needed to know. "Anyway, you have to tell me what happened before I met up with you at that bar. I got the gist of what happened overall from you last night, but you need to fill in some details but please spare me the graphic stuff."

Naruto sighed, trying to get his mind back in order, greatly aided in his efforts by the Kyuubi. "Ok, so we got to it at about 9. Things progressed and she called out his name when she, um, got there. I pretty much deflated right there, and as soon as she stopped twitching, she realized what she did and tried to call to me, but I only heard that from halfway down the block. I don't know how I got dressed and outta there so quick while she was still occupied. Guess it was good for her eh?" Neji halfheartedly cringed, at that and the deflated bit, but for two different reasons. "Anyway, I ran to the training ground cuz I didn't know what the hell else to do and after I pretty much destroyed them and the third civilian came to complain about the noise only to shit themselves and scurry off as soon as they saw me, I decided to rest for a bit and I found that bar. My mind started to dwell on what had happened and after that it gets fuzzy." Neji had his eyes closed and was pondering this, particularly the part where Naruto had just run away.

"Yeah that wasn't too smart."

"If it matters, which part?"

"Well, all of it really, but particularly you just running out on her."

"I know. I feel like a jackass, but still! She still loves him! She'd told me multiple times that she'd gotten over him and even told me not to go after him and bring him back again!"

"Well..." This was going to be difficult. "There's an option you haven't considered."

Naruto's ears perked up, his sanity ready to embrace the open arms of rationalization and denial. "What's that?"

"Ok, so you know how we can imagine fucking a girl while having no emotional attachment to that girl?"

"Yeah." Naruto had no idea where he was going with this.

"Yeah well women can do that too. They can have no true emotional attachment or only a passing sort of thing along with the standard dream-boat lovey dovey thing."

"Okay. What does that have to with our present situation?"

Neji sighed. _'Our future hokage.'_ Naruto's ninja skills were second to no one known on the continent, but if you placed a romantic... situation like this on his plate, he flails, gasping for air. "Sakura might still love you and just think of him cuz it gets her off."

"Why would he get her off if she doesn't love him?"

"Oh come on. It's not that hard to know but pretty hard to control what does it for you. Sometimes different stuff does it for you without any love in the equation at all." He looked at the perpetually confused look on his friend's face and decided on another concrete example. "Ok, so take Tsunade. Are you about to go confess your love and marry her?" Seeing the half-disgusted look Naruto gave in response, Neji continued, "but you'd be full of shit if you said you've never jerked off to those giants."

"..."

"Thought so. See what I mean?"

"Ok, so... wait. There's still sort of the problem that she doesn't find me attractive enough to get off to during sex."

"I didn't say there wasn't but as long as she still loves you there's a big hope."

"Wow... Thanks a ton man. By the way, how'd you know she felt like this?"

Neji pointed to his eyes and seeing that Naruto understood that much, he further clarified, "yea, she'd used up just about every tissue box in Konoha by the time I checked and Ino was there too if you want a more detailed status update."

"Ok, I'm gonna go try and take care of this shit while your little revelation's still fresh up there. Thanks for lettin me crash here."

"No problem. Good luck. See ya"

Naruto swished away, leaving some leaves in the middle of Neji's apartment. Naruto braced himself on the way for the shitload of drama he was destined to deal with._ 'At least my hangover's gone.'_

**AN: Alrighty! Better than chapter 2, definitely. I'm glad I got all that stuff about Flyin Fox's review out; it woulda bugged the shit outta me otherwise. I managed to write a decently funny chap I think and sorry for OOCness or unoriginality or whatever. Please review. Last time when i said it made me so happy to see 4 reviews I was actually being completely sincere. Those were the first 4 reviews I ever got. Anyway, thanks for reading and check back for updates.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi everyone. This is my first update in a while, especially to this story. This will be the last chapter of heartbreaker, mainly because laziness and disgust at my own lack of writing finesse has led me to almost completely forget what I planned to do. I got busy with school and guitar and insert author laziness excuse here. Anyway, I'm submitting this to close it up and get it off my list of unfinished stories. I admit this is a horrible ending to what is essentially a oneshot that went on for way too long. Anyway, R and R and Enjoy!**

Heartbreaker Chapter 4

R-Really?

Naruto found himself in front of his own front door. He debated knocking. '_If I just barge in it might make her think I'm pissed or something.' 'Then again, if I knock on the door to our own house, it might give her the sense I'm really hurt and sad because of her.' 'Goddammit just go in there you neurotic fucker!!'_

"H-hello?" Naruto practically tiptoed into his own house only to see Ino sitting on his couch watching TV and looking strikingly nonchalant.

"Great job this time fuckhead."

"First of all, hello. Second of all, I don't see how you could be blaming me for this situation."

"Well I didn't really get all the facts. Only as much as I could between sobs, most of which was 'It was an accident!!!' followed by a series of blubbers." Naruto cringed. His mishandling of the situation the night before was becoming evident. On top of that, he now had to decide whether to describe an intimate event to his girlfriend's best friend. Ino observed this shift from angst to indecision. "Oh God... this isn't about something with you two during... ohhhh shit." Ino saw his affirmative depression and caught on mid sentence. "As much as I'd really rather not know this, my curiosity is saying that I must. What happened?"

"Well..." Naruto was dumbfounded. His ability to break through social language expectations wasn't currently aided by the wild inebriation of the night before. How the hell was he supposed to tell this to another woman? "Uhh... Ever hearda Led Zeppelin?"

"What?"

"Nevermind." _'No taste'_ "Well we were... uh... doing it and she got to the top as it were... and she yelled out a name... It wasn't mine."

Ino had a horrible suspicion of whose it was. "Oh God. It wasn't...?" Naruto sadly nodded. _'Dammit. Six years after he turned his back on the village and he's still making these two miserable.' "_You need to talk this out with her."

"Right." Naruto braced himself. "Wish me luck."

"She still loves you." Naruto stopped mid-step and looked jovially surprised. "Don't forget that for a second you're in there."

Naruto's face changed into a genuine smile, with only a tinge of sadness leftover from the moment before. "Thanks Ino."

The door creaked open. "*sniffle* What is it Ino?"

"Hi Sakura-chan..." Sakura's previously immobile figure suddenly spun around on their bed and her eyes widened. She jumped up and embraced him as quickly as possible, as if to prevent him from turning around right there. Fresh tears flowed.

"I'm so sorry about last night Naruto!" She sobbed into his shoulder. He was overjoyed to hear her as remorseful as reason told him she should be, yet at the same time, he found himself hating the sight of her crying because of him.

"Shhshh it's okay Sakura-chan," he said, gently rocking her back and forth like an infant he was afraid to hurt in any way. He led them to sit on the bed. A couple of moments passed. Sakura calmed down; Naruto only got exponentially anxious at the impending question that in his mind needed to be asked. "Do you still love him?"

Sakura's previous emotion came to a screeching halt, seemingly mid-sob, and she turned to him with one eye slightly closed and her red, puffy face scrunched up in expression that said "Really? Is he really that stupid?"

"No you Baka!" She accompanied this with a light punch to his shoulder. Naruto's previously sincere and worried face passed from confused to relieved as she leaned upward to kiss him. He ecstatically complied. After a good minute of chaste yet passionate kissing, they pulled away and deep blue met puffy, bloodshot green, and any previous doubt the either of them had was immediately expelled.

The both simultaneously turned away as she leaned deeply into his side, embracing the feeling of safety that came whenever he was near. He inhaled, and released a sigh of all sighs and released all the feelings that had come with this experience. After a couple minutes, Naruto broke the comfortable silence. "This does bring up one thing though."

"Hmm?"

"I have to make you a promise."

"Naruto... you know our past experiences with long term promises..."

"Nah, hear this one out."

"Okay."

"I promise to make you cum that good while seeing and thinking about me alone every time we do it."

Sakura put on a lecherous smile. "And that's a promise?"

Naruto put on his fox grin. "That's the promise of a lifetime!"

END

**AN: And that brings us to the end of my first ever multi-chapter fanfic. Hooray. Considering I went into this with no plan and no experience, I think I did all right. I had a vague idea of maybe having a NaruSakuIno love triangle with this, but that would've been me biting off more than I could possibly chew plus, if I barely managed to put forth the effort to finish this one I can't imagine how that would've worked out. Please review! I know this had basically no point but please just tell me if it's entertaining at least. I'm not exactly going for shakespeare here, so please don't criticize me for having no theme or shit like that. Anyway, please check out my other stories and thank you!**


End file.
